1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymerization using a peroxyester as the initiator. More particularly, it relates to certain mono and di peroxyesters having a chlorine and an alkyl substituent on the carbon atom in the alpha position relative to the carbonyl group and their use as initiators for the polymerization and copolymerization of monomers, such as ethylene, styrene, methyl methacrylate and vinyl chloride and including copolymerizations of the like with other monomers such as vinyl acetate.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,264,274 and 3,444,230 describe non-halo substituted diperesters and acetylenic diperesters, respectively.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,865,904 and 3,089,865 describe halogenated acyl peroxides.
Alpha-halo-substituted diacyl peroxides are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,652,631 and 4,032,605.
Alpha-halo-substituted mono and di peroxyesters wherein the alpha carbon relative to the carbonyl is always a secondary carbon atoms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,167.
t-Butyl peroxy 2-chloro-2-methyl propionate is disclosed in Chem. Br. 104, 593-604 (1971).
Zh. Org. Khim. 6, 466 (1970) discloses the symmetrical diacyl peroxide di (2-chloro-2-methyl) propionyl peroxide and benzoyl 2-chloro-2-methyl propionyl peroxide.